Destination
by MaroonLynx
Summary: Abandoned with no future on unknown island, Toshiro, Momo, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, together with the survivors of Flight 206 are clawing their way out of an isolated nightmare. With no answers and crew members growing more and more restless, hopes of escaping are diminishing. When crew members start to vanish, they soon realize that they are not the only ones here.


_ _Destination__

_-Flight 206-_

* * *

"How did it become like this?"

Momo whispered, her eyes glazed over with tears, "Shiro-chan, what's happening?"

Beside him, the white-haired teen was at lost for words as well. The adrenaline pumping through his veins had not ceased, so with the loud ringing of alarms screaming inside his head.

What had been functioning less than an hour ago was painted before them a scene of gory devastation.

The mass of splintered white metal was lay before them, with yellow emergency escape slide was strewn below the wreckage, as if the plane was freshly gutted.

Behind them, several of their friends and passengers, sat or crouched in uncomfortable positions, their blank faces streaked with dirt and blood.

The sky was clear, but sunless, and the air was still, heavy and pressing atop their heads. Most of the surviving passengers were quiet now; they themselves had barely escaped with their life, and were asphyxiated in a state of trauma.

The hours tricked by, with no sign of the droning of helicopters overhead, or the swishing of bushes, where rescue members would appear in their neon uniforms.

The reassurance of the blonde flight attendant, promising of a safe and enjoyable trip seemed distant and blurry.

In such a large expanse of land, Toshiro felt strangely claustrophobic.

The steady pumping of their hearts was the only valid proof of their very existence. Without it, there was no other way of distinguishing the dead from the alive.

In the midst of the debris, something caught the eye of Toshiro. His face paled as he peered further; there was the unmistakable dark, shadow of a person squirming.

"There's a survivor!"

Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai, friends of his, quickly jogged to where Toshiro stood, surveying the figure caught between two planks of metal. "Holy shit, you're right!"

Renji exclaimed in astonishment, squinting at the shadow. Through the looming grey smoke pulsing out from the remains of the plane's cockpit, there was indeed something moving.

Agitated, Toshiro quickly turned to the crew amass,

"Can someone give us a hand? There's someone stuck between the wrecks!"

Several passengers stirred and mumbled; but not even one person was willing to push aside their fatigue to investigate.

Their gazes fell to the ground as Toshiro stared at them, incredulously.

_Did human life no longer matter to them?_

Frustrated at their selfishness, he turned around and beckoned to Ichigo and Renji soundlessly to follow him into the clearing.

"Stay here, Hinamori."

He told the girl, who nodded hesitantly in response.

Upon cautiously reaching the battered body of the plane, the face-a young girl's-became clearer and clearer, as with the overpowering odor of gasoline and smoke.

"She's only a child…"

Ichigo whispered frantically in a hushed tone, from where they were, the teens could hear the sharp wailing of the child as she thrashed about.

Running up to her, they saw that her lower body was cemented below a heavy sheet of iron, blown off from the covering of the plane.

"Are you alright?"

Toshiro asked the girl, whose curly mass of green-blue hair was matted with dirt and ash.

"It hurts!"

She yelled as fat drops of tears fell down her cheek, "I'm going to die!"

"Try and lift it up, Abarai, and be careful to injure her-It's okay, we won't let you die."

Toshiro instructed as he tried to soothe the girl.

Renji nodded to Ichigo, whom both attempted to hoist up iron. The wreck shifted slightly, but did not move.

"This is _really_ heavy," Ichigo grunted, pushing on the metal "must be at least a few hundred pounds."

"I thought you worked out every day, what a disappointment, Kurosaki." Toshiro snorted sarcastically, masking his own nervousness for the child.

He knew both Ichigo and Renji were bruised and injured moderately from the crash.

Focused on lifting, Ichigo could only let out a hiss of anger and pain at the blow to his pride.

Hope of rescuing the girl began to thin as Ichigo and Renji pushed at the metal over and over again.

Then, slowly, in one final stubborn and aggressive effort; the metal began to rear up. Relief washed over Toshiro's body as all he watched the shadow of the steel wall stretched over his head.

_Luck's on our side…_

Breathing heavily and streaked with sweat, Ichigo yelled, "Get the girl out now! We can't hold up much longer!"

"Right!"

Hitsugaya said, grabbing the girl from the rubble nimbly; seconds before the wall came crashing down behind him

* * *

"Shiro-chan!"

Momo ran towards the figures of three males that came into view. Carrying a young child in his arms, she felt a small pinch of pride tugging at her heart for Toshiro.

It never ceased to put her in awe how her friend was so kind inside of the forbidding demeanor he always put up.

"You guys did it…"

She smiled gently, as Toshiro handed her the sleeping child, no older than five, and as light as a feather.

"Save the credit and praise for Abarai and Kurosaki, they did all of it."

Tired, but beaming, Renji and Ichigo's aura seemed to reflect their deed.

"Do you know where her mother is?"

Momo asked, brushing a lock of curly green-blue hair from the girl's face.

"If she did, her mother probably, you know…"

Ichigo said, his voice trailing off gravely with his smile.

"Eh, Kurosaki-kun, don't say that…"

Momo whispered softly, "She might hear you, besides; we should be optimistic, maybe we'll find more survivors."

"That would be impossible for now, Hinamori."

Toshiro said quietly, looking at the darkening sky, "its best if all of us rest for now. We can comb through the aircraft tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. Hopefully more people can help out."

"No."

He replied, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Hinamori, these people are some of the most selfish beings I have ever encountered. If we find more survivors, it'll mean less food for them. If they weren't even willing to rescue this girl, how much more will they be unwilling to share their food and water?"

Toshiro replied, sweeping the crowd with a cold gaze. Momo's face fell, but she nodded her head in reluctant agreement.

The group fell into a weighted silence.

"She never really called for her mother, strange child she is."

Renji chided thoughtfully, breaking the stillness. The darkening sky cast strange shadows over their faces.

After a while, Toshiro spoke,

"She probably knows that calling for her won't bring her back."

* * *

A/N: This is my finals-stress reliever…Please review


End file.
